gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Junya Inose
is one of the fictional characters from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Like Sekai Kamiki, He is a practitioner the Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō (次元覇王流拳法 '' Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts or Dimensional Overlord's Style Martial Arts'') and a former rival of Akira Suga in Gunpla Battle. He pilots the NK-13J Denial Gundam. Personality In the past, he was a kind person and a senior of Sekai Kamiki in the Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō, often helping Sekai out with training. However, unlike Sekai, he never took the school's philosophy to heart and had always been interested only in becoming stronger through learning advanced techniques. He eventually abandoned the Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō due to his master refusing to teach him the ultimate technique of the school, not knowing or refusing to admit that there is no such thing in the school. In his quest to become stronger, he went collecting techniques from other schools and styles of martial arts, became more cold and ruthless, and ultimately taking up Gunpla Battle as a way to test his strength after knowing the limits of fighting physically. Skills & Abilities Junya is a user of the Jigen Haoh School kenpo. Wilfrid Kijima describes him as a "strong" opponent while Akira Suga notes him as someone despicable whom he will never again play Gunpla Battle against, indicating that the way Junya utilizes the Jigen Haoh School kenpo is different from Sekai Kamiki. However, besides the Jigen Haoh School kenpo, he has also learned enough in other martial arts to effectively use techniques from a range of diverse arts such as Aikido, Boxing and even the Chinese martial art Bajiquan, as seen in his battle against Sekai Kamiki. Junya is able to channel an Plasvky-particle projection that resembles Sekai's Plasvky Projected Phoenix. Though Junya is more skilled than Sekai in the Jigen Haoh School kenpo, Junya's obsession with techniques drove him to only copies martial arts techniques, mimicking fighting styles rather than incorporating them into his own unique style. History Akira Suga hinted that somebody used the Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō in the Nationals. His name was first mentioned by Saga Adou during his battle with Team Try Fighters when he noticed Sekai Kamiki was using the same Jigen Haoh School techniques as Junya's. Before the Nationals started, Junya ran into Akira Suga when he was fishing in a pond site, having not seen each other for 2 years. Junya jabbed at Akira for his defeat in the regional qualifiers, while Akira denounced him as being despicable and refused to battle him again. Akira revealed to Junya that the one who defeated him used Jigen Haoh School techniques, which shocked Junya. Junya would later attempt to sabotage the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam's spare parts by hiring thugs to attack Yuuma Kousaka. Though this plan fails, Junya fights against Sekai in the National Tournament demonstrating that even though he and Sekai use the same techniques, Junya has more expertise in the attacks. Junya also reveals that he can utilize numerous other kenpo styles and easily copied Sekai's Houou Haoh-Ken technique, channeling a similar Plasvky Particle projection. Junya is defeated by Sekai when he unleashes the maximum power of the Try Burning Gundam who uses numerous Plavsky Particle projections of the Try Burning that unleash all of the Jigen Haoh School kenpo techniques onto Junya's Denial Gundam, destroying it in the process. Gallery Sekaijunya-training.jpg GBFT_20_Sekai's_Fist.jpg Trivia *During his battle with Sekai, when showcasing his martial arts skills, Junya is shown to use the Dempsy Combo from Hajime no Ippo. The combo consists of a liver blow, gazelle punch and dempsy roll. * Junya's desire for power and being snubbed by his master in learning the ultimate secrets of the Jigen Haoh mimics characters such as Gōki/Akuma from Capcom's Street Fighter series and Tai Lung from Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda. ** Junya's knowledge of several martial arts may be a reference to the Tohofuhai martial arts used by Domon Kasshu and Master Asia, which, rather than sticking to one particular fighting style, it is constantly evolving and accepts successful elements from any and all known fighting styles. * When Junya states that he can defeat all of them by himself, this line is similar to what Junya's seiyuu, who also voiced Allelujah Haptism from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, said in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story CD Drama Extra: Day of Allelujah. ** On a separate note, when Junya and Sekai are clashing techniques, he says "The technique's the same, but not the skill!" may be a reference to Allelujah's relationship with Soma Peries: they were put through the same procedure at the Super Human Research Institute, but Allelujah will always be the Super Soldier that Soma couldn't be.